


Feelings Under the Rain

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Yukina's been waiting for the perfect opportunity to confess her unusual feelings for Rinko... and that day is today.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Feelings Under the Rain

Yukina watches as Rinko's fingers dance gracefully around the keyboard. Rinko seems to be lost in her own world, and Yukina's getting lost in it too. The sound of Rinko's piano is like a mesmerizing spell, pulling Yukina right in. The fact that Rinko's playing one of Roselia's softer songs isn't helping, either. It really feels like a _Sanctuary_.

Additionally, Yukina thinks that Rinko is very beautiful... 

Oh no, she's thinking about Rinko again.

How did Yukina come to this? She thought that she wouldn't have time for this; she said it would get in the way of Roselia's music. She would always deny it each time Lisa pesters her about it, but... her feelings grew so big to the point that Yukina couldn't deny it anymore.

Though, Yukina didn't notice she's been staring at Rinko this whole time until Rinko herself pointed it out.

"Yukina-san...?" Rinko calls out to her.

"...Hm? Ah. I was just... observing your piano, yes." Yukina has a subtle blush on her face, "But Rinko, I..."

_I have something important to tell you._

Yukina sighs, "... Never mind. Let's go home, it's already late."

Why couldn't Yukina say it? Normally, such things wouldn't be a problem to her. Oh, well. Maybe some other time. 

"Okay..." Rinko gently smiles at Yukina. 

But the moment Yukina and Rinko approach CiRCLE's door, they see rain pouring out the window. The problem is, Yukina doesn't have an umbrella. The weather forecast today literally said it would be sunny, so Yukina didn't even bother to bring one. 

Luckily, Rinko notices the worry in Yukina's face. "I have an umbrella... Would you like to share one with me?" 

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Yukina smiles. 

Rinko brings out the umbrella and opens it, making sure that it covers both Yukina and herself. Rinko holds the umbrella as she steps out of CiRCLE and into the rain. 

Of course, Yukina went with Rinko. But what Rinko didn't expect is that Yukina would hold her hand that's holding the umbrella. They're holding hands... Rinko's face flushes at the thought of it. 

Yukina herself is blushing too, but of course she doesn't show it.

They continue to walk under the rain, and Yukina enjoys Rinko's company despite the silence. She's not exactly _obligated_ to talk to her, right? Especially after Yukina attempting to confess her feelings for Rinko and failing miserably? 

Yukina doesn't honestly know where she's going, but what matters is she's with Rinko. 

At long last, Rinko breaks the silence. 

"Yukina-san..."

"Rinko?"

...But neither said anything after that.

Yukina wants to keep talking, but she doesn't know exactly what to say. She's not one for initiating conversations and it shows. Mayhaps she should try confessing again?

"Rinko—"

"Yukina-san—" 

What? Yukina's eyes slightly widen. This can't be like one of those cliché romance movies. She's sure that Rinko has to say something else; she's sure that this is all a coincidence. 

"You go first, Rinko."

"No, it's okay. You go first, Yukina-san..."

"I insist, you go first."

Yukina's really desperate for Rinko to go first at this point. What if all Rinko has to say is something related to Roselia and then she suddenly blasts a confession at her? Wouldn't that make it awkward both between them _and_ affect the performance of the band? It's like hitting zero birds with two stones. 

"Let's just... say it at the same time...?" Rinko says to Yukina.

Yukina doesn't want to say it at the same; imagine how awkward that would be. But she doesn't want to fail at confessing for the second time. Minato Yukina does not run away... twice. 

Hestitantly, Yukina replies, "... Alright. At the count of three?"

"Okay..."

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"Rinko, I like you."

"Yukina-san, I li— Eh...?!" 

Neither of them expected that and it shows. Rinko looks more visibly surprised than Rinko could ever be.

After recovering from the initial shock, Yukina lets go of the umbrella and leans her face closer to Rinko's. "You heard me. I'm... in love with you."

Rinko's grip on the umbrella tightens as she feels Yukina's face closer to her. Rinko's face is similar to that of a tomato at this point, it all felt surreal to her. She's had the biggest crush on Yukina for quite a while now, and now she's hearing that Yukina likes her back? 

If this was a dream, Rinko didn't want to wake up at all. 

Rinko shyly replies, "I'm in love with you too..."

"Then, may I... kiss you?"

To Rinko, Yukina's eyes are hypnotizing especially when she's looking at her like that, "...Please."

The umbrella falls on the floor as Rinko and Yukina wrap their arms around each other. Yukina initiates the kiss, and Rinko reciprocates it. The kiss was soft and gentle, it makes the both of them feel warm. 

They didn't care if they were getting soaked by the rain or if they got a fever the next day, what only matters to them is their love for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Reiu!
> 
> Follow @rainmaroo on twitter they do amazing art! :D


End file.
